Cowboys
by Gii3
Summary: A Muggle Studies class with Scorpius Malfoy, Western being the topic, equal utter silliness! JustForFun SM


_Hello! =D _

_So I wanted to write a Scorpius/Rose but I had no idea what about, so I asked _Pameexz _for a few random phrases and this is what I got. _

**Cowboy.**

I, Rose Weasley, was sitting in my habitual spot. Not first row, yet pretty close. I glanced at the free seat next to me and sighed, it really is no surprise. He never takes this class seriously.

After spacing in the daze for a while I went back to taking notes, which I really didn't needed, my red long bushy hair falling to my face a little and my deep blue ocean-like eyes focusing on my paper.

Short after a tall pale Boy entered the room, nonchalantly. Pale blonde messy hair and silver eyes, He made it to his spot next to me effortlessly and completely unashamed for being about half an hour late to the class.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" Asked Mr. Larryson up his glasses.

"Hmm… nope, I don't think so" He answered completely shameless as he putted his bag on the floor with a fake smile on his face. That was so much like him!

He smiled one of his characteristic smirks as our teacher glared at him, giving up after a few seconds.

"Ok students, read pages ten to eighteen, while I finish checking these exams" Said Mr. Larryson before heading to his desk.

The whole class pouted at once but started looking for the pages on their respective books.

"Pff, cowboys" I heard Scorpius spit at my side while he read.

"What's wrong with cowboys?" Oh, I'm pretty damn right I'll regret this someday, but I honestly can't understand what's so wrong about cowboys.

"What's wrong? Well, for starts, the word itself is completely stupid, since I'm pretty sure cowboys aren't half boys half cows, therefore they can't be _cow_boys" He said, and he looked so sure of himself I don't know how I managed not to laugh.

"Well, if you were reading you would've seen, they're called cowboys because they were the ones in charge of the whole cattle thing back in the XIX century in the Western of the United States" I said matter-of-factly, he seems dumbfounded for a few seconds.

"Then why are they not called Boys-who-take-care-of-cows?" he asked simply.

"Because it's way too long and completely unstylish?" I asked as response in a sarcastic way. "The word itself, cowboy I mean, originated basically with the western movies, and it wouldn't have been at all exiting if _two-boys-who-take-care-of-cows _got involved in an horrible fight to death" ha! Take that Malfoy!

"Ok, I'll give you that, but why cowboys? I mean, why don't… I don't know Sheepboys?" I chuckled a little but keep my eyes fixed in my muggle studies book.

"Because the liked cows better…?" I said jokingly and regretted it right away, that kind of thing I could only say in front of family or friends, not Malfoy! "How am I supposed to know?" I asked a little flushed.

"Well, you're supposed to know everything!" he said. I glare at him for a moment before realizing the meaning of his words.

"Wait, was that supposed to be a compliment?" I finally ask, intrigued.

"No, that was supposed to mean you're a complete know-it-all" But there was something about his tone that made me doubt. "A very annoying one may I add." Ok, maybe not.

We read in silence for a long while. Actually, _I_ read for a long while. Malfoy was daydreaming about Merlin-knows-what before really starting to read. He read a couple of lines before commenting.

"See? This doesn't even make sense! They ride horses! Why do cowboys ride horses and not, well… cows?"

"Tell me Scorpius" I said, and it wasn't until I finished that I realized I had called him by his name. I tried to make it go unnoticed "How exactly do you _ride_ a cow?"

"Well, I don't know! I'm not a cowboy! I'm not supposed to know that!" he said a little flushed too but still managing to keep it all gathered together. "By the way, are we in first name basis, _Rose?_" He asked emphasizing my name.

"No, we are not" I mutter.

"Are we not? But you just called me by my first name" he says nonchalantly with that oh-so-annoying tone of his, as if he were flirting.

"That's because I… I…"

"I…?" he asked with mockery.

"Agg, whatever!" I say finally giving up. Normally I wouldn't give up just like that but he does have a point and I'm not in the mood for a fight.

We stayed silent for another while. I tried to go back to reading and he started talking with the girls behind us. When he finally got bored of bothering other people, he went back to bother me, which I believe is his favorite hobby.

"So, cowboys…"

"You know? You're starting to get _really _annoying with this whole cowboy stuff" I exploded, a little grumpy because I had read the same sentence at least five times already.

"Ok, ok, I'll shut it, but just think of it! Maybe they're called cowboys because they're boys who are addicted to cows! Or even better, boys who want to _be _cows"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" I asked bewildered by the blonde's words.

As much as I can't stand him, I know he's no idiot. And hearing him say that with that mad person expression on his face is coming as a complete surprise to me.

"Think of it! It makes sense…"

"Ok, you're totally out of your mind! I'll tell Mr. Larryson to let you go the infirmary" I said as I started getting up. I was seriously starting to worry about Scor- Malfoy's mental health but he grabbed me by the wrist.

"Really, think about it! Wasn't there a superhero, of those Mr. Larryson taught us last semester? ... What was his name? Hmm…Spiderman!" he almost shouted the name as he half pointed me with the finger winning some odd looks from the people around us. "He was bitten by a spider and got super powers, right? Maybe cowboys, are boys who are bitten by cows!" he said this as if he had found out the last digit of pi.

"And get like… super cow powers?" I asked half smiling at this.

"Yeah! And big dots!" he agreed immediately with eyes wide open. I couldn't help it, I laughed _so _hard at this the whole classroom stared in my direction.

But you know what the odd thing was, I wasn't really laughing _at _Malfoy, I was laughing _with_ him!

Literally!

He was laughing his arse off as well!

I swear I tried. I really did try to stop laughing.

But it was just bigger than me.

No wonder why Mr. Larryson throw us out of his class. He asked us to stop laughing at least four times, that I got count of.

We obviously didn't.

When we were out of the classroom we were still a little shaken, and I, for my part, was cleaning some tears off my eyes.

"You know, this is the first time I ever get expelled from a class" I told him half smiling.

"Really? Well, serves you well, you blabber a lot" he said smirking.

"What? I _do not!_" As I said these four words any track of the smile I had, vanished.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't, if I did I'd…" I started but he cut me mid-sentence.

"See, you're blabbering" he said simply as he started walking still smirking annoyingly.

"Oh! Just because I can actually put two words together, unlike any of your too many girlfriends, doesn't mean I blabber!" I said as I almost ran behind him, what with being as short as I am and him so tall, one of his steps was like two of mine.

"Jealous much?" he shrugged.

"Of whom? Janice Frank and her big stupidity? Or is it Claire you're dating now?"

With this he finally turned around.

"Look, I don't really want to fight now, ok?" I decided I didn't either and it would've been a stupid fight anyways, because I'm obviously not jealous!

He slowed his pace so I managed to walk alongside him.

"Hah! Big dots!" I said, in part to lighten up the mood, and in part because I never really expected Malfoy to ever say something like that, actually I never imagined Malfoy talking about super-cows and that sort of thing. "You know, the whole conversation was completely pointless anyways" As I said this he laughed lightly.

"I do know, but so is the class…" I told you, he never takes this class seriously! But yet again, he does have a point –Ok, what's wrong with me I've agreed to Malfoy twice in less than an hour!

"Touché" I say pretending to have been hit on the chest.

We kept like that, talking and joking for the next hour, and honestly if anyone had ever told me Muggle Studies plus Malfoy plus Cowboys would be equal to utter silliness I'd probably think they're crazy.

XXX

_So…? It's pretty crap-y and not as funny as I originally wanted it to be but it's already finished and well, who knows maybe someone finds it somewhat funny._

_~~Based on a really stupid question _Pameexz _Told me. "Why do Cowboys ride Horses and not cows?"_

_Review and tell me what you though! :D _


End file.
